


Maybe He's Not So Bad...

by Enderperson



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderperson/pseuds/Enderperson
Summary: Basically just a random First Year girl I made up meeting Joker and talking about Morgana, because cats!, and the rumors.It's kind of short.





	Maybe He's Not So Bad...

So much had happened in the past few days it was almost impossible to take in. A new transfer student, who was apparently a criminal. A girl on the volleyball team attempted suicide by jumping off the roof. That Sakamoto kid, the transfer student, and some boy on the volleyball team were going to be expelled. There was definitely no shortage of things to talk about for students at Shujin Academy. Yet most conversations were still about the boy with the criminal record. It honestly annoyed a certain first-year. Mostly, because she had seen him around outside of school, and he had not once tried to hurt and/or attack someone. She also had talked to him once. He kept a cat in his bag! No one who traveled around with their cat could be a bad person, it was impossible! The cat was actually why they had spoken.

She had stayed late studying in the library and had lost track of time. Honestly, she didn't know what he had been doing still in school but it wasn't really her business. He was leaving the vending machine area outside the school gates when she turned the corner. Drink in hand, bag over his shoulder. When suddenly two blue eyes and two black ears were peeking out at her. Without meaning to she exclaimed "Cat!", causing the boy to pause and half turn towards her. She froze, immediately terrified. She didn't really believe most of the rumors, but rumors were usually born on truth. It felt like they stood staring at each other for forever. The cat broke the spell, meowing and moving so it's front half was balanced on the boy's shoulder. It was actually...really cute. The boy glanced at the cat, almost in question, before fully turning towards her. His voice was softer than she thought it would be.

"Do you want to pet him?"  
She nodded, unable to find her voice. Hesitantly walking over to them. The cat leaned forward as if it was excited for the prospect of scritches. As she reached a hand up sudden realization hit her and she couldn't help but crack a small smile. This was the cat the teachers had been looking for. With the new kid the whole time. The cat was impatient and headbutted her hand, already purring like a motorboat.  
"He likes it when girls pet him." the soft voice startled her, and she could feel her cheeks heating up.  
"So he's that kind of cat, huh?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound as scared as she still felt.  
"Unfortunately." there was the hint of a smirk on his face, and the cat actually looked kind of annoyed. She scratched under it's chin to help cheer it up.  
"Why do you, um, take him to school?"  
"He has separation anxiety. I take him everywhere." 

It was weird, maybe it was just because now she knew he carried a cat with him everywhere, but even though he didn't look any different than before he was suddenly less scary. Not that she saw him that much before this encounter anyway, they were in different grades and he normally kept to himself. He just had this aura about him that said "Leave me alone". Or maybe that was....because of the rumors. 

"Aw. That's kind of cute." she continued petting the cat, trying not to stare at the boy. "What's his name?"  
"Morgana."  
"That's a pretty unique name."  
"He's quite a unique cat." at the this, Morgana puffed out his chest as if agreeing.

She wanted to ask him about the rumors. Now that he wasn't as intimidating to her, and she had pet his cat. She didn't want to seem like all the other students though. Only thinking about what was said about him. But this might be her only chance to find out the truth.

"If it's..um...what's the truth to the rumors?" she blurted out, immediately slamming a hand to her mouth. Morgana meowed angrily at the absence of scritches. To his credit the boy seemed unfazed. Instead he only looked genuinely curious. "I'm sorry! I just...well...I mean there's so many they can't ALL be true."  
"Maybe they are?" he said it with a straight face, and she honestly couldn't tell if that was a joke or not.  
"There are too many that would contradict."  
"I saved a girl from getting attacked, but hurt the attacker, who sued me."  
"Oh."

The boy just shrugged. Morgana meowed again, this time facing his owner. Who in turn nodded. It was almost as if they could understand each other. 

"It's getting late, so we must take our leave."  
"Thank you for letting me pet him. And I won't tell anyone about him!"

There was actually a small smile on his face as he turned away.

Maybe no one believed her when she said the transfer student wasn't that bad, but she knew. That was one more person who didn't think of him as a bad person, at least. If she got the chance, she wanted to ask him what he thought about the rumors. But knowing her luck that was probably the only chance she would get to talk to him.


End file.
